Take a shower!
by Etain05
Summary: Bulma should be more careful with what she says, because some people could easily misunderstand her intentions, or use her words to their advantage, especially if that person is Goku, and if that means he gets more time with Vegeta. Inspired from the 32nd episode of Dragon Ball Super (Vegeta's POV, One-shot)


We are late, very late. Being inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber always makes us lose track of time. Add to that the fact that we enjoy so much sparring together and it suddenly becomes clear why we are in this situation.

We don't even have time to take a shower, and we would badly need one. Our clothes are a real mess, it seems that even with the new technology Bulma invented to make my armour, and the magical abilities of Whis for Kakaroth's gi, we still managed to practically destroy them.

But there's no time, Kakaroth doesn't even stop to say goodbye to the Green Bean God and his servant, instead he offers me his hand again to teleport us to Capsule Corp. and I nearly take it when I realize that my wife will surely be there, waiting for us, so I place my hand on his shoulder instead.

When we're there, I immediately remove my hand, and the first thing I see in front of me after three years is my wife, angry because we're so late, and I can't help but feel a strong pang of guilt, even if I shouldn't.

"You're late!", she says.

Fortunately Kakaroth starts blabbering as soon as he has an occasion, so I don't have to explain anything, which suits my needs, because I really don't want to talk right now, but it seems that we underestimated the effects of not having a shower, something that the woman is sure to point out as soon as she can, if I go by her face.

She covers her nose before speaking. "You two are worse than children, look at your clothes, and let's not talk about your smell, go take a shower, right now!"

It seems that Whis agrees with her, which means he is giving us some more time. "Here, when you finish showering, you can put on these new clothes." and as he talks a new battle armour for me and a new gi for Kakaroth materialize from his scepter and land in our arms.

We enter Capsule Corp. and I immediately go towards my private bathroom, inside my room, leaving behind that moron, wanting nothing more than to relax under the hot water of the shower for some time, not that I'm anxious or anything, but I know that these will be the last moments of peace till the end of this fight between Beerus and his brother.

If it wasn't so much at stake I would probably be even more excited that I am at the possibility of fighting very strong opponents, but as it is, I recognize that it partially offsets my happiness.

But after all, maybe it won't change very much even if we lose, I mean, yes, Earth will be transported to the 6th Universe, but apart from that? As long as it is not destroyed, why should I care? I obviously still want to win this fight, and I will do whatever it takes to win, but at least nothing terrible will happen even if we lose.

I enter my bathroom and undress, burning with my ki the remaining of my battle armour, before going inside the shower and choosing a very hot temperature for the water. Ahh, finally. For the last three days inside the Hyperbolic Chamber we decided to really give it all, consume every bit of power we had, before resting till we regained our strength, and then exercising without exaggerating the last day, to be sure that we won't be too exhausted.

The problem is that we both fainted after our fight, one of the most extreme we ever had, I'm surprised the Chamber is still working actually, and we woke up many hours later. Since we didn't have much time left, we decided to postpone the shower, and the meal, for when we finished exercising.

Needless to say that we skipped them altogether, just to have some more time to train, sure that we will be eating while traveling toward the meeting point. And that's exactly why this shower feels so good now, after so much time.

I'm completely relaxed under the hot water jet when suddenly all the space in front of me is occupied by the idiot I thought I left behind. Fuck, and he knows how much I hate his damn technique, especially when he uses it to come anywhere near me without my permission. Oh, but this time I will not move, serves him right, instead I just barely power up, enough that he is not prepared.

And as expected, instead of him moving me just enough to make space for himself in the shower, it's like he hit a wall when he instant transmitted in front of me, and he falls on his back, taking the real wall with him.

Shit, I'm happy for what happened to Kakaroth, but how will I explain the crumbled wall to the Woman?

I guess she won't discover it for some time, since she's coming with us, so I'd think about something later.

"Oww, Vegeta, why did you do that?", Kakaroth asks me from the floor, while he gets up and removes some pieces of concrete that have fallen over him.

"Because it seems that this is the only way to make you remember that I hate when you suddenly transmit near me!"

"Ah—um, yeah, sorry about that". He scratches the back of his head, trying to be apologetic, when I know well that he isn't, at all, and that he will do it again as soon as the occasion arises.

"So, dare I ask you what the fuck are you doing in my shower? Get your ass out of here before I make you leave."

He is again on his feet, towering over me, with a playful look in his eyes, and, for the first time I realize, completely naked, making me blush.

"Well I don't know if you heard Bulma or not, but she ordered us to take a shower.", he says with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, I heard her perfectly, and there are at least a hundred of them here at Capsule Corp., so why are you…"

"Well she didn't say that we should take two separate showers". He has this mischievous glint in his eyes, and I suddenly feel very cornered. He approaches me and I don't have anywhere to go, if I don't want to take down another wall of the shower.

"No, Kakaroth, stop right—" and suddenly he doesn't give me time to think, to try to stop him, he puts his hand behind my head and brings it toward himself, kissing me, making me forget everything I wanted to say.

It's like electricity when our lips make contact.

And as always when it's him, I lose control, I can't stop him, or me for that matter, I can't stop the emotions from taking over my body, my mind, I, who am the absolute best at not feeling, at concealing my emotions, who was able to not show any emotion on my face even when I saw the destruction of my world, or the recording of the death of my father.

How is it possible that he can disarm me so completely, take away every bit of control I have over my emotions? It's like I'm truly defenseless against him.

I can't stop myself from reciprocating, deepening our kiss, moving my lips over his and opening up my mouth, letting him enter and explore it with his tongue.

It doesn't matter how many times we do this, it doesn't matter how much time goes by, I'm absolutely sure that I will never find anything that tastes better than Kakaroth, and not only because it is truly fantastic, but also because his taste reminds me so much of our home world.

Even if he practically never lived there, even if I always told him how un-saiyan he was, every time he kisses me, every time I feel his scent, it's like every one of those times he reminds me that he is a true saiyan, born on our home planet, part of my race, making me love him, more and more.

Kakaroth kisses me, with all the passion he is capable of, while with a hand he grabs my hip, and with the other he massages my scalp. I moan in his mouth and I grab him by the shoulders, my arms around his neck, not sure how long I can confide in my legs to keep me up.

I don't know when I started to feel something for him, or when he started to feel something for me, I just know that I was always able to repress my feelings, to even convince myself that they didn't exist, at least till I had to pass an entire year in his company while training with Whis.

That was incredibly hard, but I still managed to do it, mostly because one way or the other, we were never alone for long, Whis and Beerus were always there, or near us.

It became much worse when we had to train together for 3 years inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, alone, that's why I tried as hard as I could to oppose the idea, to not let myself be convinced by Kakaroth to go with him, but it was impossible, because deep down I too wanted to go with him, and because the bastard set up the scenario perfectly, in front of my wife and the Green Bean no less, knowing full well that I couldn't refuse a challenge, even more if in front of other people.

Three years inside, alone with Kakaroth, and very soon my control broke down, but it was a good thing, because that way I discovered that Kakaroth felt the same for me, and that he had been searching for a way to be alone with me for some time, even going as far as pleading Green Bean Dende to repair the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which he initially had no intention to, convincing him that we really needed it to protect the Earth, just to be alone with me.

Since then, me and Kakaroth have been together, in a very particular way obviously, because even if we loved each other, we still didn't display that love all the time, and we still pounded the crap out of each other the normal way, fighting, and I still insulted him, even if I did it affectionately, without cruelty. And we still were partly rivals.

Clearly, I had not had the opportunity to talk about all this with my wife, and that's exactly why I felt guilty before, because I feel like I'm doing this behind her back. I plan to resolve all this after we finish this fight.

It shouldn't be so hard, after all, she doesn't expect me to really love her, it was all clear when we married, she wanted a child, and I wanted someone to help me when I went into heat, or when the full moon was up and it influenced me even if I didn't have a tail, and I also wasn't against the idea of having an heir.

I love her, yes, but as the mother of my child, as a very important person in my life, that I swore to protect and respect all my life, but I don't truly love her, as she doesn't truly love me, and she knows this, she even promised to let me go, to put an end to our marriage the day I found someone that I really loved, as long as I always cared for Trunks.

That's why I feel guilty, because I should tell her about this, because se promised to accept it, just so that I wouldn't have to do it behind her back. And I will, she deserves this, it's just that I was in the Chamber, I couldn't come out just for this, and now we don't have time, but as soon as I can I will tell her everything.

Now as for Kakaroth's harpy, well that's a completely different story, I wouldn't want to be in his place, maybe the Woman can help him once she knows.

But seriously, when your husband does everything he can to stay away from you, going as far as to stay dead or go everywhere else in the universe to train, you should use your brain and understand that something is off.

Anyway that's Kakaroth's problem, at least as long as he doesn't ask for my help.

But my line of thought is suddenly broken when Kakaroth uses his fingers to massage my tail spot and I see stars and moan. Bastard. My hips buck and I embrace him completely, colliding my body with his.

I feel his arousal against mine and I shiver and pant, moving my body to create friction, making Kakaroth hiss. He grabs my ass, groping it and I growl into the kiss, firmly flicking my tongue against his, battling as always with him.

He pushes me to the wall, and I'm grateful for it, because now I have something more to support myself to, while streams of hot water continue to cascade on us and all I can feel is Kakaroth's touch, taste, scent, he is even hotter that the water, he is a flame I am going to be consumed by, and I do not even try to resist.

"Mmmm, Vegeta, I love you so much." he kisses his way to my right earlobe and sucks on it, groaning and then looping his tongue inside the shell of my ear, while sliding his length against mine, making me purr and lose my mind.

"Aahh, Kakaroth, hurry, we don't have time for this now!"

"Do you want it that much now?" he asks me with that cocky smirk on his face that makes me want to punch him and kiss the hell out of him at the same time, a smirk that I'm sure he learned from me.

"Fuck you, Kakaroth" I say, while gripping his buttocks and bringing him more closely to me, to increase the pressure and the friction between our cocks.

"Hmm, no, I'm sorry, but this time I'm going to fuck you". He continues to smirk and do nothing else apart from kissing, the bastard.

"You know what I meant—mmm—we got to go, we're already late, hurry up you fucker!"

"Hm, well, ok, since you want my cock in your ass so, so badly". Fucking tease. He only talks dirty and teases me on rare occasions, but it excites me to no end, even if I'll never tell him that, not that he needs me to tell him, he seems to read my mind all the time.

He grabs my thighs and brings them around his hips, and I grab his shoulders to keep myself up, while kissing him again. I'm burning and I need him. When he is sure that I'm up, he brings three fingers to my mouth and puts them inside.

"Suck!" he orders me. It's not like he really needs to do this, with all the water falling around us, but he is still teasing me. I gently bite his fingers before complying, making sure to point out my irritation.

When he's satisfied he takes them out and brings them to my entrance, slowly pressing against it, till one breaks inside me, making me hiss. He pushes it in and out, massaging inside me, making me get used to it, and then pushing another one inside.

I try to provoke him. "What happened to: "We don't fuck, we make love?" huh?"  
He starts hitting my prostate with his fingers and my eyes automatically close and I see stars. "Ohh, Kakaroth, ahh"

"Well, since I already told you that I love you, and that I'll always love you, every time we fuck we make love."

I try to keep my eyes open and to look at his face, this time really impressed, but his fingers pushing inside me make me tilt my head back, exposing my neck to his mouth, to his kisses and nips.

"Don't be so impressed, after all, it's only natural that I learned some things from you", he says while laughing and kissing my neck.

"Kakaroth, please, I need you inside me, now, fuck me!"

And that's all it took, it's my winning card, to plead for it, Kakaroth is never able to resist when I plead, I barely see his expression change in determination, feel his fingers go out, and feel something much bigger prodding it's way inside me. His dick is so hard and big, and hot, and I want it so much now that I think I'll die if he doesn't slam it inside me.

He knows exactly what I want, and he's more than happy to please me. My length is pressed between his and my sculptured and hard abs. He makes me look him in the eyes, and there I see only love, the immense love he feels for me, not different from the one that I feel back for him.

And only then, when our eyes are connected, when I look in his soul and he looks in mine, only then does he slam his cock into me, making me cry out his name while I'm blown out by the sheer pleasure coursing trough me.

He howls my name and I really hope that no one hears us, and then he starts to move inside me, fucking me senseless, hitting every single time my pleasure spot, making me go crazy, going in and out, and I'm constantly moaning and screaming.

I'm not even able to speak anymore, I can just say his name, repeatedly, while he fucks me faster and faster, stronger and stronger, proclaiming his love for me. His length penetrates me so profoundly that I feel it's not just our bodies that are merging, but our souls.

I'm literally drowning in pleasure and I don't know how much longer I'm going to resist. I have nearly reached my peak. Unfortunately both me and Kakaroth have to constrain ourselves, we would both like to transform to use our maximum power, to increase our pleasure to new heights, but at least this time, we can't do that, the others would feel the spike in our ki and come to see what happened.

He starts pounding me mercilessly. with all his strength without transforming, and I think I'm gonna die from pleasure, I scream continuously and Kakaroth too seems near his peak, if his cries are anything to go by.

We both have to control ourselves again, because we would both like to bite each other, to mark each other and complete our bond, but we have agreed to not do that before speaking with our wives about all this. So instead, to prevent that from happening, Kakaroth kisses me fervently and I kiss back, crying in his mouth while our tongues battle and my nails nearly pierce his back, making him growl in my mouth.

And finally, when I'm about to explode, he pushes one hand between us and starts pumping my erection, making me lose it, while the other hand goes to my back and his fingers start pressing against my tail spot, and I scream like never before, this time sure that I'm gonna die, but wow, what a way to go.

But even in this state, this time I was prepared, and while keeping myself up with one hand still attached to his shoulder, the other goes to his back and massages his tail spot, and he howls and pushes inside me with even more force.

I finally come, so strong that I feel like fainting, my cum splattering all over our abs, and then taken away by the hot water, all my muscles are contracting, my hole spasming around Kakaroth's cock, and this is his undoing. He screams my name and thrusts upwards so hard, almost painfully, and then I feel his hot liquid rushing into me, filling me up with his seed, every jet of it hitting my prostate, making my orgasm longer, and even more pleasurable.

We both fall to the floor, Kakaroth on his ass and me in his lap, with him still inside me, trying to catch our breath, arms around each other, and I know that I have only one thing left to do, so I whisper in his ear "I love you too, Kakaroth, and I'll always love you!".

I see an immense happiness in his eyes, on his face, even if he knows this already, even if he has heard me say it other times, albeit rarely, because he knows that it costs me to say it, that my pride will not let me say it freely, all the time, and this means that every time I say it, I overcome my pride, just for him, making it all the more special.

We embrace each other and we stay like that, I don't know for how long, I just know that I couldn't be happier, even if I had the entire universe at my feet.

We finally decide that we have to go, or the Woman and Whis will kill us, so we get up, turn the water off, dry ourselves with a bit of ki and dress.

But before going outside there still is something that I'd like to know. "Kakaroth, not that I didn't appreciate it, but why did you come to my shower in the first place? This was clearly not the best moment for it."

"Ah, it's just that I thought this was the last moment we had just us, together, for a long time, at least till the end of this competition, so I wanted to use it well. Plus, I took advantage of what Bulma said, respecting her words precisely." he tells me with a big, stupid, but adorable smile on his face.

"Hn", and how could I have refused?


End file.
